


Oh Brother.

by abcsupercorp



Series: The SuperCorp Kiddos! [3]
Category: Supergirl (2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara and Lena have kids, SuperCorp Family, Supercorp kids, parents lena and kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Six year old Gabe wakes up his big sister at night after a nightmare, and little Logan feels like Gabe is her favorite.





	Oh Brother.

**Author's Note:**

> These precious beans are my favorite oc’s so far. 
> 
> Let me know if you think I should extend this story or leave it as a one shot.

8 year old Lizzy loved her brothers. She really did. They were her thing one and thing two. But sometimes, they really drove her crazy. They’d follow her everywhere she went. And they also insist on sleeping in her room when they had a bad dream. 

“psst.. Lizzy” a tiny blond haired Gabriel said with a low whisper, he carried his snuggle blanket and was wearing TMNT PJs, '' Are you sleeping?” He asked. Lizzy rolled over to face her brother.

“Not anymore, I guess” she yawned. “What’s up Gabriel?” She asked.

“I had a bad dream about Mama again. That the bad man kills her.” He tells her. Lizzy lets out a second yawn and just nods.

“Okay” she says sleepily. She scooches over on her bed, and Gabriel crawls in, snuggling up to her. Gabriel fell asleep in an instant in the arms of his sister.

The next morning, Logan walked into his parents room. He was sad because he felt like Gabe was Lizzy’s favorite.

“Mommy.” Logan whined, Lena woke up and saw Logan.

“Logan, what’s the matter my baby?” Lena asked as Logan crawled into the bed.

“I think Lizzy loves Gabe more” Logan told her as his lips quivered. Lena let out a chuckle.

“Why would you think that baby?” She asked.

“She let Gabriel sleep in her bed last night” Logan said with a small pout. Lena chuckled again.

“How about we ask her?” She offered, Logan nodded.

“Elizabeth! Can you come here for a moment please, and bring your brother” Lena called. A few seconds later, Gabe and Lizzy entered the room.

“Mommy!” Gabe said running to Lena.

“Morning my love” Lena said to him as she kissed him. 

“Hi mom. What’s up?” Lizzy asked, giving her mom a kiss.

“Go on Logan. Ask her” Lena said, giving the small boy a nudge.

“Lizzy. Is Gabe your favorite?” Logan asked.

“What?” Lizzy responded, confused. 

“I know Gabe slept in your room last night. Like he does a lot. Is he your favorite?” the six year old asked with watery eyes. 

“I don’t have a favorite, Logan” Lizzy said softly.

“You don’t?” Logan asked, and Lizzy shook her head.

“Oh brother” Lizzy mumbled, she felt bad. “No bubby. I love both of you” Lizzy told her little brother.

“We love you too!” Logan & Gabriel say in sync as they run over to hug their sister. Lizzy makes a roaring noise and picks them up, tackling them onto Lena’s bed.

“Rawr! I’m a LizzySaurus! Give me all your potatoes!” She said in a silly voice, making the twins giggle. Lena’s heart swells with joy just as Kara’s eyes opened and she smiled at the sight of her kids laughing.

“That’s a sweet thing to wake up to” she said sleepily. Lena looked over at her wife.

“And so are you” Kara said as she leaned in and kissed Lena. 

“We made this family. You know?” Lena asked her wife as she snuggled back into bed. Kara smiled at her and simply nodded.

“We did indeed. And I love everyone of you” Kara told her as the kids tackled Kara with hugs.

**Author's Note:**

> Read And Review if you like!


End file.
